Unfinished Love
by Nicky7994
Summary: Kiran never thought she'd ever see him again. But when tragedy hits home she sees some people she hasn't seen in years and gets pulled into finding out what happened and back down road she hasn't been down in years and she isn't sure what to do. Read and find out


_Hey this is my first Four Brothers fanfic and I got this idea so I just went with it I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer I don't own Four Brothers_

Chapter 1

"Kiran I'm so glad you'll be here Thanksgiving Day" I smile at her as she starts to go through the kitchen.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Ms. Evelyn" I say as I sit at the kitchen table. "I'll be on call at the hospital but I don't think they'll need me that earlier but I'll still be here" I continue and I glance over at her.

"Do you know if any of the boys are coming?" She continues to write a list of things she needs for Thanksgiving.

"Jeremiah, Camille and the girls" I nod.

"Are any of the other boys….coming?" she stops writing and looks over at me and gives me a look basically knowing why I'm asking.

"I don't know if they are I called them Angel can't make it and Jack said he'd try to make it" I shake my head and look over at her.

"Of course and try to make it from Jack is a he's not coming" She looks at me and doesn't say anything.

"You know you should call him Kiran" she tells me finally and I sigh as I look down at the table.

"Ms. Evelyn I don't want to talk to him" Which was kinda of true. I kinda wanted to talk to Bobby but I don't know if I was ready to talk to him. Ms. Evelyn didn't say anything she nod at me understanding and went to and grabs her coat and her purse. I look over at her again and stand up.

"Ms. E, where are you going?" I ask and she looks over at me.

"To the store I have to find a good turkey" I smile and shake my head.

"Ms. Evelyn it too dangerous of you to be out at the store this late, I'll come with you" She shakes her head.

"No Kiran I can take care of myself I don't need you to go with me" I was about to answer her when my on call beeper rings.

"Shit, looks Ms. Evelyn I have to head in" I say as I grab my coat. I turn to her as I put it on. "Please can you wait until tomorrow morning and I'll go with you" She nods and puts her purse down. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Ms. E love you" I say as I walk to the door.

"See you later Kiran, and I love you too" I walk out the door and jump into my car and headed to the hospital where I was a nurse at.

"Hey Kiran, I'm glad you're here tonight" My good friend Taylor say as she filling out some papers at the front desk. I smile at her and head to the back and put my stuff in my locker.

It was kind of busy when I got there but after Taylor and I and some other nurses get to work it slows down and we sit at the front. It was around 11 and we got a dispatch

"We are bringing in two victims with gunshot wounds and possibly DOA" The EMT states to us.

"This is the part I hate about being a nurse all the sad cases" Taylor says and I nod and get a room ready for the victims as Taylor pages as couple of doctors so they know someone's coming in. I get back and wait up front with Taylor as the EMT's bring the victims in.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Young man and older woman shot at corner store" he answers and we take them into a room and Taylor and I unzip the body bags.

I froze as I looked down at the person in the bag. Tears jumped into my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth to hold back to sob. I closed my eyes. _This is just a dream this isn't real this can't be real this can't be happening. _My inner thoughts say as I take a deep breath praying this is some cruel dream. I open my eyes and I couldn't contain the scream that left my mouth as tears rushed down my face. Taylor and the EMT's look over at me.

"Kiran what's wrong—oh my god!" Taylor starts but stops once she says expecting what I was looking at.

I could believe the only woman who was like a mother to me who really cared for me was gone. How could anybody murder a sweet person like her. I lay my face on her cold body trying to find her warm or at least feel something.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there" I whisper to her as more tears fall from my shaking body. Everything was a blur after that I don't remember Taylor pulling me off and taking me into the hall. I don't remember who called Jeremiah. But all I know is he ran in and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Jerry, this can't be happening" I say in quiet sobs. "I just saw her a few hours ago and I told her not to go I told her to wait for me…..if I was there this wouldn't have happened."

"Kiran, stop that it's not your fault" he says to me and I shake my head.

"But Jerry if I would have went with her-"

"Then you would've been killed too and you know mom wouldn't have wanted that Kiran" I just held on to him as I cried. I finally calmed down enough to stop crying.

"You can stay at the house with if you want Kiran?" Camille suggests after her and Jerry insisted to take me home.

"Yeah Kiran, you should stay with us" Jerry says as he parks my car in front of my apartment building as I got out of the car with Camille and the girls.

"No its ok but thank you guys" I say as I hug them.

"No problem Kiran, just call if you need anything" Jerry says as he hold me in a hug and I nod. "I love you Kiran"

"I love you too little bro" I say with a hoarse voice and a small smile and he smiles back. Jerry has always been little brother to me. Even though I'm a year older than him. I pull away and wave as he got in the car and drove away. I headed into my apartment building it and locked the doors behind me. I tossed my phone to the side and grab some sweat pants and a t-shirt and went to my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower and let the warm water fall over me. I finally got out after what seemed like hours. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my small frame I dried my curly hair into a sloppy bun and I changed my clothes and walk back into my room and I lay down in my bed as memories and thoughts of Evelyn fill my mind and tears slowly fall down mine.

The next few days I don't leave the house or answer my phone which hasn't stopped ringing since that night. I was lying in my bed when I heard knocking at my front door. I wasn't going to get up but then the knocking turned into bagging and someone yelling.

"Kiran! Come on Kiran open the door!" I knew the voice and I know if I don't answer the door they'll have swat busting down my door. I sigh and get up and walk to the door. I unlock the locks and open the door and I'm immediately pulled into strong arms.

"Kiran are you ok?"

"Yes Ryan I'm fine" I say as I pull myself out of his hug and he walks into the house and closes the door behind him. I walk over and sit on the couch and he follows.

"Taylor told me what happened, I've been calling and when you wouldn't answer and I was worried something happened" I shake my head.

Ryan this guy that I've been talking to for a few months he's been trying to make it official but I keep telling him I'm not ready for a serious relationship. He's very persisted person. I met him when he came to the hospital once to see what our hospital's like since he's studying to be a doctor. A good thing most would say but I never really cared for his attitude and how he self-centered he is.

"I'm fine Ryan, I just wanted some time by myself to think" I say and he puts his hand on my leg.

"I understand babe its ok" he says and I roll my eyes. "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow" I say and I look at him.

"Is everyone going be there?" he asks and I sigh quietly. I knew what he means by everyone.

"You mean the boys?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah are they going be there?" I shrug.

"I assume so I mean it is their mom's funeral I don't see why they wouldn't be there but with the boys you never really know"

"Well that's good, I'll go with you if you want me too?"

This was his way of saying that he knows Bobby's going be possibly be there and he know from what Taylor told him that Bobby and I were very serious when we were younger.

"Look if you're worried about me and Bobby you have no reason to because he and I haven't seen each other or talked in years and you and I aren't even dating so it doesn't matter"

"Because you won't even give us a chance because you're stuck on the heart-break he caused you" I just looked at him and stood up and walked over to my front door and opened it.

"Thanks for checking on me I'll see you around" I say and he stood up.

"Kiran come on I didn't mean that" I shake my head and point to the door.

"No you did and that's the reason I don't want to be with you now" he walks over to the door "Thanks for asking but no I don't want you to be a the funeral" I say and slam the door in his face. I lock my door back and head back into my room.

_I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think and I might post chapter 2 tommrrow _


End file.
